Naru Chara Re-write
by AnimeCat92
Summary: Naruto and some of his friends gain their own Guardian Charas, and a good time too. Someone has dark plans for the village of Kahona, can Naruto and crew protect the dreams of Kahona?


Welcome to the Naru Chara re-write!

Naruto – Yes finally! What took you so long?!

That was my ear you just yelled in!

Naruto – So what?! When was the last time you wrote anything!

I know that! Now would you mind doing the disclaimer, so I can get started!

Naruto - grumbles Fine, she doesn't own us, only the plot and any OCs. Believe it!

I should have invited Hinata…

"Is…is this right, Naruto-kun?" "Yeah, that's right. Tie it like that, nice and tight." Hinata finished the knot, making sure the line was as tight as Naruto told her it should be. "Is it alright for us to do this, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled at her, "Think of it as practice." Hinata looked confused but once she thought it over, she understood what he meant. "It's like trap setting, as well as practicing strategy." "It also giving evasion lessons and teaching them to expect anything, which is good for ninja right?" Hinata gave a small smile, the way Naruto said it made it sound like this was a really good idea, but she still had her reservations. "Are you sure it's a good idea to prank so many people at once, Naruto-kun?" "Of course it is, besides I have my shadow clones as well so if needs be I can have them distract for us." Hinata nodded, still with reservations about this whole plan. Naruto looked at the still downtrodden Hinata and thought of how he had ended up pulling pranks with her.

(~Flashback~)

Naruto was walking down the street, ignoring the glares from the citizens who still hated him for some reason or other. He sighed, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He wondered if he could find someone to spar with or just hang out with when he spotted Hinata up ahead. But she didn't seem like her normal self, walking down the road in a sort of strange mood. "Hey, Hinata!" But she didn't answer, lost in her own world. He ran up to her, "Hinata you ok?" She didn't respond so he touched her on the shoulder, she started and looked at him. Naruto noticed her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. "O-oh…N-Naruto-kun, I-I didn't s-see you there." Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, "Hinata, have you been crying?" She stiffened, refusing to meet his eyes. "N-no w-what makes y-you t-think that, N-Naruto-kun?" "Your eyes are all red. Who was it, I'll kick their ass!" "You can't…I mean…my father…" "Your Dad did this?" Hinata winced, obviously not meaning to tell Naruto that. Naruto grabbed her by the hand, "N-Naruto-kun?" She began to blush like crazy though Naruto couldn't see as he was pulling her along. "We're going to Ichiraku Ramen! We can talk there!"

(~End Flashback~)

After he managed to get her to Ichiraku, where over some ramen, Naruto finally got Hinata to tell him what had happened to her. She'd been forced to fight Hanabi, her younger sister, and had lost because she couldn't bear to fight her sister. Her father had then verbally abused her, calling her weak and pathetic and then he beat her up in a pathetic excuse of a battle, giving her no time to defend herself. He told her she had one more chance to prove herself and if she failed this time, she would no longer be the clan heir and be branded with the cage bird seal, forced to be a branch clan member. It had taken Hinata a bit of fast talking to convince Naruto not to go and try to beat up her father. But he decided he was going to cheer her up the best way he knew, pulling pranks. So he proceeded to convince her to help him pull the pranks before the pair started a series of small pranks. So far, the pair had paint bombed the Hyuuga Compound, swapped the flea powder for itching powder at the Inuzuka Compound as well as throwing itching powder into some of the classrooms at the academy, turned grounds outside the Hokage's Office into a slippery surface, painted a huge sign over the ANBU headquarters in neon paint, and somehow dropped a strange goo over the main shopping area. They had just finished setting up a series of wire traps which would trigger randomly filled balloons to hit the ones who triggered it or tie them up with wire or both if the person was that unlucky.

"I-is this all w-we're doing, Naruto-kun?" "I've got one more trick up my sleeve then we're done." "Oh really?" Both stiffened and turned around, to see Iruka looking down on them. "Well well, what do we have here? A couple of pranksters?" The pair looked at Iruka, then each other. "Run!" Naruto grabbed Hinata in his arms and leapt away from Iruka, who soon took after them. "There they are!" "Get that troublemaker!" Naruto grinned, "Here we go, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly over a hundred Narutos, each carrying their very own Hinata, appeared and Naruto quickly attempted to lose himself in the mass of Narutos. Soon they all scattered, spreading themselves all over the village in hopes of escaping 'capture' by Iruka and the other ninjas. Hinata was blushing furiously, willing herself not to pass out while Naruto carried her bridal style. After all, if she did, Naruto would probably stop to check on her and he could get caught because of her. She didn't want to be a burden to him, or get him in to trouble any more than she already had. He soon stopped in an area near the Academy. "I think we lost them." He grinned at Hinata, "M-maybe…" She was working hard to at least try and control her blush. Naruto started laughed cheerfully when suddenly a hand grasped Naruto's shoulder. They turned to see Iruka grinning eerily at the pair, "Iruka-sensei!" "I believe the Hokage would like a word with the pair of you."

"What the hell where you two thinking?! What in the world possessed you two to rain terror on the village?! Well, am I going to get any answers?!" "It was my idea Granny! Hinata only went along with it to try and minimalize the damage! If you want to punish someone, punish me!" The sound of a fist crashing into someone echoed out of the room, Sakura and Shizune who were standing outside, sighing as they listened to Tsunade yell at Naruto and Hinata, Naruto yell back and Tsunade beat up Naruto. "Were you affected by any of the pair's pranks?" "Just the sliding one outside, since I didn't see it while carrying all those folders. But while clearing it all up I did see Sasuke-kun and a lot of others covering in goo, water, itching powder or even paint…honestly, I thought Hinata had more sense than to go along with Naruto on something like this." The door opened and an embarrassed Hinata walked out, followed by a heavily beaten Naruto and an amused Iruka. "You should know better than to pull such large-scale pranks. You know she'll just beat you up, what punishment did she give you?" "W-we have to c-come back t-tomorrow for o-our punishments." "I'm just making sure these two get home, without causing any more trouble." Naruto groaned, they then said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

There we go, the prologue.

Naruto – When does the good bit start?!

Naruto, shut up or would you like me to make an incredibly annoying character for the sole purpose of flirting with your love interest and pissing you off?

Naruto - Clams up

I thought so, thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
